


Episode Anastasia

by SaveDarkSkies



Series: Stranger In Your Dreams [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, I want that happy ending, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings may go up, being completely self-indulgent, but still lots of emotional craziness, guys I don't know what the hell I am doing here, how?, lets figure this out together shall we, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDarkSkies/pseuds/SaveDarkSkies
Summary: “Take me to this other place.” She conceded to her desires and determined wish to make things right. No matter the cost, no matter the loneliness and pain she would have to live with, she would do everything in her power to see her friends and family alive and happy in a world free of the Scourge and of Ardyn.There would always be a better way. She was certain of that. She had no other choice but to find it in this other world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So first FFXV posting here, so let's play nice and offer constructive criticism rather than any hate comments. But so far my experience here has been very positive so I have high hopes for positive support, even if I have no idea how the heck I'm going to get through this. My brain just loves to be random and come at me outta nowhere with these ideas. I end up looking and sounding like a crazy person as I sit and argue and try to compromise with myself over these things. ^^"""
> 
> So heads up that ratings and tags and such will be adjusted as I get this story worked on, because mind you all that I have no plan here, just plunging in head first, so wish me luck and a possible life raft if I'm drowning. 
> 
> And can I just finally say: Listening to the extended version of FFXV's Dawn did things to my angst riddled heart while writing this! ToT

Desperate hands raged forward in their search through the rubble as night trickled away and mercifully was replaced by a brightening flow of pink and gold on the horizon. But that in this very moment didn’t matter.

“Ignis! Gladio! Prompto!” Came the frantic cries of a woman; her skin, usually a beautiful glowing comparison to the pale desert sands of Leide, now darkened and muddled in the mixed hues of the remains of a melting Scourge and powdered ash smeared across her face and old Crowns-guard fatigues.

How did everything go so wrong?

“ _Anastasia_.”

She ignored the call, just as she had continued to ignore the sharp pains of earlier, now replaced by a deepening cold in her bones and a numbness that stretched over her bleeding fingers as she continued to claw away even more debris as she screamed her comrades’ names again.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way.  She knew her duty—they all did! She had come to terms long ago over what her duty to the Crown—their King—was to be! And yet…!

“Still your hands, Warrior of Light, for you only bring haste to your own end.” Again the serene voice tried once more to calm and gain the attention of the desperate woman.

“I don’t care!” She screamed as a sob left her. Her hands stilled, her eyes shut tight, strands of honey and rust escaped from thickly braided cords of hair. “Everyone else is dead. Why should it matter to me now whether I live or die?!”

Why couldn’t there have been a better way? What could have been done to change the outcome they had all known? Why had they all accepted it?! Had there truly been no other way? This present and the future…The prices they all paid…Had this all been truly worth it?

And what now of the Astral to her back? Was the Glacian here to only add insult to such devastating injury? How dare she…!

Gentiana held a delicate finger to her lips to quiet the woman’s newfound rage, before she spoke in earnest, offering an ultimatum—a gift which was not to be taken lightly. “Die is this world, or live in another for a different future—the _true_ future. I give you this choice, O thee final Warrior of Light. As with the given meaning of the name you bare, _Resurrect_. Find the rightful path and aid the One True King of Light so that all may be rewritten, and old prophecies be set aflame. You will have the ability to correct the unforgivable wrongs my kind has done to this world, the Kings of Old and to the King of Light. The price for this I ask is your very existence.”

The fury that had replaced Anatasia’s agony and sorrow as she twisted around with a vicious snarl vanished instantly at the words offered her. In its place stood wary disbelief, a timid hope of what could indeed be, and even trepidation of the ultimate cost of it all.

“My existence?” That price was not very clear to her despite the apparent steepness it implied.

The Glacian gave a single nod and elaborated. “The world in which you will be placed is one in where your very existence is nonexistent. The relationships and memories you bore in this world are absent in the other. Only you shall have dominion over this world’s experiences you have lived through. Only you shall remember what has come to pass in this world so that you may find the solution in the other.”

A deep sob left Anastasia as a weight far heavier than any she thought she could ever bare—even in the face of seeing her friends and people she loved succumb to their tragic fates—settled in her chest, twisting and constricting, leaving her painfully breathless. Flashes of every precious moment spent with the four men—brothers—only made that pain intensify. Their smiles, their banter, their love—everything—gone in a world that she otherwise would never have existed in if it weren’t for this Astral’s arrival, intervention and promise.

“This is a choice I offer in these final moments. Choose quickly for there is not much time left to be had.”

Crystal grey eyes flecked with icy blue and glimmering hazel hues around their edges found the Astrals’ form in the ever-brightening sky. Gold and pink of the dawn had grown softer and faded, a beautiful ocean blue taking over as the sun rose higher, casting an ethereal glow over Gentiana’s form as she stood and waited in silence that somehow urged for a decision to be made.

Anastasia sniffed and struggled to her feet, pushing past the cold numbness her body continued to drown in as she finally stood on shaken legs.

“Take me to this other place.” She conceded to her desires and determined wish to make things right. No matter the cost, no matter the loneliness and pain she would have to live with, she would do everything in her power to see her friends and family alive and happy in a world free of the Scourge and of Ardyn.

There would always be a better way. She was certain of that. She had no other choice but to find it in this other world.

With a content smile on her painted lips, Gentiana opened her emerald orbs and opened her arms wide, enveloping everything in a blinding white light and bone chilling frost.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective cute bros bond in their own ways despite tensions and Noctis doesn't know what the hell THAT was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration still hits and I love these adorable dorks, so here's another chapter. *flings chapter into crowd and darts away *

It was that hazy and heavy feeling of waking up but wanting to be pulled back into sleep he was always fighting against. No matter how early he would go to sleep or how much he would sleep throughout the day it never seemed enough. It didn’t help that his dreams were constantly pushing at his mind, keeping it active and chaotic when all he wanted was dreamless, restful bedrest. It made him grouchy on the best of days and down right unbearable on the worst.

The dreams themselves were of nothing really…except perhaps bustling city streets. Mostly Prompto walking with him to the arcades like they used to always do after school. Now, it was a rare occurrence, though they did make time on their phones for their favorite mobile game. It was just as well—less crowds and even less irritating commentary from Gladio and Ignis. But those days really were soon to be a thing of the past. There would be Luna in his life again in the days to come. The uncertainty of how life would flow after, always at the back of his mind, feeding the already testy moods he was finding himself to be in, more and more as the days went by.

If he was really keeping count, he’d have to say it was a solid two weeks now since his nights became especially restless despite all the sleep.

Ignis seemed to be the only one with enough patience to deal with his waking moods. Prompto, the dear soul, was quick to make himself as happy, yet unoffending as possible, timidly offering up topics of one sided conversation until Noct was more amiable to join in. Gladio’s temper was more likely to flair in disgruntled reprimand over Ignis’ docile coddling of the younger man as he practically bullied the Prince into action during their training days. Ignis, of course, would coolly retaliate with that razor-sharp wit of his, all the while serving up their meals.

Those types of days may have often been long and spent with feathers ruffled, but come dinner time, everything returned to some semblance of peaceful normal.

As of late however, the dour moods seemed to only stretch out, hovering like a suffocating fog that only drew concern from the Chamberlain as he struck out to rouse His Highness for the day.

“Highness, let us make haste.” He spoke as he pulled away the curtains to let the bright morning light flood into the room and ultimately onto the prince’s wincing face.

“G’way.” Noctis grumbled as he twisted away and fought desperately to keep the fuzzy image of his fading dream.

“Chop, chop,” Ignis countered the movement by forcibly shedding the covers from the bed and discarding the pillows out of reach with more grace and fluidity than even the Citadel maids could ever only hope to master. “We mustn’t keep His Majesty waiting.”

“He can wait.” Noctis tried once more to roll away, practically hissing as he already forgot the fact that Ignis had spread the drapes wide open for the sun to shine through. He groaned in frustration as he finally sat up, fighting to keep his eyes open as he squinted and rubbed at them with his palms.

“There we are.” Ignis, in all his quick and efficient motion hadn’t misplaced a single hair on his head, nor had he gained a single piece of lent over his wardrobe. Noctis hadn’t even registered the older man disappearing before he returned with a cold wet hand towel. “Perhaps this will help rouse those eyes of yours from their slumber.”

Noctis gave a garbled slur of complaint over the dry sarcasm as a damp chill was draped over his face. He reacted with a small snarl as he pushed Ignis away and forced himself to his feet. “Alright, alright, I’m up.”

Ignis drew away and adjusted his glasses as he began his exit. “Hurry and dress. Breakfast is already waiting. Let us be out the door in fifteen minutes, shall we?”

The bathroom door slamming shut was his only gained response.

Waiting in the kitchen, leaned against the island was Gladio. Already Ignis steeled himself for what had become the common song and dance of the day’s start between the two. “Morning, Gladiolus.”

The shield gave a small grunt as he finished mixing his post-morning run shake. “Princess in another mood, huh?”

“No more than the normal.”

“This isn’t normal.” Gladio replied. “Twenty years old and he’s still acting like a teenager with an unreasonable hormonal chip on his shoulder. How much longer do you plan on letting him get away with this routine?”

“He will be ready to act his part, come his marriage to Lady Lunafreya” Ignis defended as he popped open his preferred beverage of Ebony.

“Sounds more like you tryin’ to convince yourself than me.”

“Morning!” Prompto’s arrival put a temporary end to the conversation that would later be taken back up without fail.

Ignis took one last sip and set his drink down to set out an already served plate of a veggie filled omelet completed with a side of toast and sliced fruit. “Perfect timing, Prompto.”

“Awesome!” The blonde swooped in with enthusiastic thanks and began digging in. “Noct awake yet?” He asked between his first and second bite.

“Define ‘awake’.” Noctis’ quiet appearance startled the gunslinger as he sat down and slowly ate on autopilot the moment his plate was placed in front of him.

“Woah! Give a guy some warning buddy!”

Gladio downed the last of his liquid meal and headed out the door with a nearly inaudible growl. Prompto flinched, his happy bubble deflating a bit as he took slower bites in anxious thought. Noctis gave his own grunt of annoyance over Gladio’ attitude.

“Don’t fret Prompto,” Ignis assured as he made quick work of tidying the kitchen. “The upcoming treaty event with Niflhiem has putting all of us on edge for some time. It will pass.”

“Yeah, sure.” Prompto picked at the last of his food, eyeing his best friend to gage just how deep his sour mood ran today. It was definitely one of those crabby cat kinda modes. Yep, the day already ruined. “H-heya Noct? How about we squeeze in one more game night before Altissia?”

Ignis snapped to attention immediately, “The night before we’re to leave? Absolutely not.”

“Aw, man.”

“Finish up so we can be on our way.”

Food shoveled down and two minutes later the three were headed for the Citadel. Oddly Gladio was already walking back to his vehicle by the time they had arrived.

“Don’t bother,” He said. “My old man just told me something came up so King Regis is too busy to meet up today. Guess we’ll have to go in earlier tomorrow before we set off.”

“Very well,” Ignis sighed, crossing his arms and glancing over to Noctis in the back seat. He could infer by the slight crease around his brow line that the news was not exactly received well, despite Noct’s earlier disinterest to meet with his father in a timely manner. Ever the party to bring order to the Prince’s life and yet give in to making his charge happy, he relented this one time to allow free-reign outside the Royal Apartments. “Perhaps the day will be better spent downtown, rather than staying confined indoors all day waiting on a possibility that His Majesty might manage time to meet. Do you agree, Noct?”

“Hell yeah he agrees!” Prompto crowed in jubilation from the front passenger seat. “Let’s hit up the arcades one last time before the trip! Whaddya say ol’ buddy, ol’ pal?”

Noctis shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his face, mood magically lifted. “Sure, why not? Gladio, you coming? All you can eat Cup Noodle.”

Gladio’s deep frown lessened and he took the peace offering with a shrug and smirk of his own as he made his way to join the trio. His vehicle would be fine where it was—and anyway, his bags were already packed in the back seat for tomorrow. It wouldn’t be any skin off his back for him to car-pool back to the Citadel and transfer them over to whichever vehicle they’d be leaving in together.

Already Ignis was lamenting with a profound sigh over what he had done. “We are _not_ staying out all night.” He warned as he restarted the car and pulled out of their parking. “We’re all waking up at the crack of dawn to leave the city.”

“You got it, Igster!” Prompto sat perfectly content and elated over the positive turn in the atmosphere within the group of friends.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio gave the blonde’s seat a fond shove from behind. “don’t go downing barrels of caffeine then.”

“Hey, I’m not a little kid! I can handle a little caffeine.”

The Prince snorted in disbelief. “You hear that, Gladio? The only one of us that gets overly excited over stuffed Chocobos and even wears Chocobo print sweatpants to bed says he isn’t a kid.”

“Noooct!” Prompto wailed, face about a dozen shades of red.

Even Ignis couldn’t help but smirk at the tirade made. “Come now,” He began to defend the adorably freckled friend to his Prince. “I wouldn’t fault Prompto for having an attachment to those lovely birds. What could be construed as childish would be that Moogle and Chocobo shirt with the matching hat you managed to hide away in the Armiger.”

Noctis’ face immediately flushed as his eyes widened. “Y-you saw that?!”

Ignis’ smug expression locked onto the embarrassed Prince from the rear-view mirror. “Of course. You honestly didn’t think I wasn’t looking when you threw that in, now did you?”

“Dude!” Prompto turned in his seat. “How’d you get a hold of that set!? It was super limited edition and completely sold out only minutes after it was released! Minutes!”

Gladio’s bark of laughter filled the vehicle as they continued to their destination. “You two are the biggest kids on all of Eos!”

The car grew gradually quiet at the sounds of a phone going off.

“Hello?” Turns out it was Ignis’ phone.

Prompto’s head turned curiously as he made out the faintest of female voices speaking in a slightly rushed but calm cadence. That curiosity grew to concern and stretched to the others when Ignis questioned who exactly was on the other line and how in “Bloody hell, could they possibly know that?”

Noctis shrugged in equal puzzlement when Gladio’s directed expression seemed to silently ask who it was.

“No, I’m afraid you have a wrong number. Please do not call again.”

“Who was that?” Prompto was the one to ask the second Ignis hung up.

“A very confused woman.” Ignis pulled up to the curve to park as they arrived at their destination. “Nothing more.”

“Didn’t exactly sound like nothin’ Iggy.” Gladio might not have always seen eye to eye with the advisor, but they were by no means enemies. “Someone harassing you we should know about?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Ignis assured as they all got out of the vehicle and made their way down the block to reach the preferred arcade of Noct’s and Prompto’s. “Though I am a bit perturbed as to how they knew such trivial tidbits of who I am, such as the brand of toothpaste and hair product I prefer. Down to some of my cooking and cleaning habits, before rattling on with nonsense before insisting it was important we meet.”

“Dude, and you say that isn’t harassment?” Prompto balked, worry settling in the pit of his stomach. “That’s totally psycho-stalker-axe-murderer-horror-film kinda stuff!”

“Prompto’s right, Specs.” Noctis was bristling in discomfort and even protective fury. “Sounds exactly like someone’s been stalking you.”

Ignis still didn’t deem the issue worthy of too much concern. “Well, if I truly am being stalked, they’ll have a difficult time doing so once we’ve taken our leave of the city.”

“And when we come back after the wedding with Noct and his new bride?” Gladio’s voice rumbled. “What then? Nothing would stop whoever is following you around from getting close to you again.”

“And you don’t even know who this person is!” Prompto added. “They could be like _right_ _there_ , and you wouldn’t even know it!

“We’re not going to let you brush this off.” Noctis pressed. “I can let dad know and he can send someone out to track this woman down while we’re gone. By the time we come home with Luna we can have this whole thing wrapped up.”

Ignis sighed, believing it best to simply concede to his friends. “Very well. Before we leave tomorrow morning, we’ll let His Majesty know.”

“Great!” Prompto was finally feeling some relief. “So how about we chill out with some pizza and game it up!”

“Can’t wait.” Noct’s rigid gate loosened as they came upon the doors to gaming nerd heaven. Token machines were spewing in exchange for coin, bells were ringing in celebration of winners and the smell of food drifted out as the doors were open. Oh yeah, bring it on.

“Gonna be ok?” Gladio glanced over to Ignis a short while later as they waited for the younger men to fill small buckets of tokens. Looked like they’d be awhile given the lines.

Arms folded, the advisor appeared unruffled and no less alert than he normally was. “I’m quite alright, things considered.”

The shield’s response was an unconvinced mumble.

“Apologies, I seem to have missed what more you had to say. Care to try again?” Ignis’ expression was very no-nonsense-Scientia of his, mastered from years past.

“I said, you can stop kidding yourself.”

“There is no point in pacing and running myself ragged with worry for myself, now is there?”

“Kinda surprised you aren’t actually, given how much you always connect what you do with Noct’s well-being in mind.”

“It’s as you surmise, Gladio.” Ignis watched as Noct and Prompto jumped into a multi-shooter the second they got their hands on some game tokens. “I’m not so concerned over myself as I am for Noct. Whoever is sneaking around could very well be a threat to him and by extention, Lady Lunafreya. It wouldn’t do to have the future King of Lucis and his betrothed walking around with targets on their backs simply because of a woman’s unstable obsession of wanting to know me.”

“The thought of you running around and avoiding a lady chasing after you would be kinda hilarious if it weren’t for who we are.” Gladio cracked a small amused grin.

“Indeed, but even if not for that, there is nothing amusing about such a thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, if you’re not interested, you’re not interested.”

Ignis sighed deeply, readjusting his spectacles. “Please, can we move on from this topic?”

“Sure, but if there’s one last thing I gotta say about this, it’s that you better not go thinking this is something you have to handle by yourself. May be Noct's shield first and foremost—and sure we don’t always get along—but that doesn’t mean I can’t be your friend and step in when you need it.”

“That’s…I appreciate your words, Gladio.” Ignis’ lips curved in the faintest of grateful smiles.

Meanwhile, Prompto winced after casting a short glance in Ignis’ and Gladio’s direction. “Think they’re arguing again?”

Noctis let his eyes shift from their match a moment before returning to shooting down targets. “Probably. Who cares.”

“I do.” Prompto frowned. “And maybe you should too. They’re always arguing over you, you know?”

An annoyed click of Noctis’ teeth sounded as his character died and he stood up straighter. At least he got a high enough score to receive some tickets. “It’s not like I do anything to make them fight over me.”

“Not trying to judge or point fingers here, buuuut you kinda do. Gladio doesn’t like how often Iggy gets reduced to a house maid and Iggy somehow doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with doing _everything_. And to be honest, I feel really guilty over it. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of him, even though you both tell me I’m not. And lately, it’s like we’ve all been stepping on each other’s toes and Gladio and Ignis are so dedicated to what their roles are that they’d rather argue by themselves in the corner than upset you by telling you how they really feel.”

“Ugh, Prompto, come on, don’t ruin the last chance we might have to hang out in this place.”

“Sorry man, I just hate how angry we always seem to be with each other these days. I really miss how things used to be—as cheesy and lame as that sounds.”

“Nothing’s changed.”

“Yeah, it has. Things are. The peace treaty and you going off to marry Luna are big changes. What if…we can’t hang out and have fun like we used to?”

“’Course we’re going to hang out and have fun, Prompto. You’re my best friend and nothing’s going to change that. Plus, you _are_ an official part of the Crownsguard now.  You’re stuck next to me for life.”

“Heh, yeah maybe, I guess. But you’re still you—a future King! And I’m just—Woah! Hey!” Prompto squawked, surprised by Noct suddenly dragging him away from the games and towards the prize counters. He watched in complete befuddlement as the Prince pulled out his wallet and flashed the membership card to the arcade that held the digital count of all the tickets he’d saved through the years. The man managing the counter scanned the card and asked what he wanted to exchange for.

Noct looked down at the jewelry cases a moment in contemplating silence, arms folded and expression completely serious in focus. “These, right here.” He finally pointed. After another split moment of thought, he pointed out to another set of items while the first were still being procured. “And these.”

“Here’s the total you have left.”

Noctis shoved the balance receipt in his pocket, not in the slightest bit caring of what amount he had left over. Items in hand, he turned to Prompto and stunned the blonde further when he fitted a thick leather bracelet with dark marbled beads woven through and in between the braided material around his wrist. Prompto’s breath caught when he noticed the silver letters attached at the top of the bracelet. He rushed to bring his free hand up to his face to wipe away the tear threatening to spill.

“ _Besties for Life_ , huh?”

The Prince flushed but continued to add the finishing touches. “You got it. For life.”

“Prompto dropped his hand and gave a shaken laugh, trying his hardest to keep from crying out loud. “Is that…a Chocobo charm?” He gasped as he lifted his wrist to inspect the small engraved trinket.

Noctis smirked as he began to fit himself with his own matching bracelet and charm. “Disappointed you aren’t the only cheesy one in the group?”

“Haha! Nope, I love it.” With a final sniffle, Prompto grinned. “Thanks, Noct.”

“You _always_ have a place with us.” Noctis lifted his arm. “Got it?”

“Yeah, got it.” The anxiety coiled in his chest subsided as Prompto raised his own arm and met Noct with a soft jingle of their beads and charms.

Cheesy or not, the gift and moment were both perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Everything in order?” Ignis said as they all made their way out of the arcade several hours later, gamed out and stuffed with an early dinner the advisor had been reluctant to allow.

“Yep.” Prompto let out a content sigh, endorphins still rushing through his brain, but quickly giving way for nap-time.

Noctis yawned from beside him as they walked to the car, voicing the thought as though having read his mind—though really there was nothing mind-reading about it, given it was normal Noctis behavior. “I could really go for a long nap right about now.”

“Barely going to be six and already you wanna hit the sack?” Gladio poked fun, not daring to admit that maybe he was a bit tired himself as he rolled his shoulders in his subtle way of staying awake and alert.

The prince shrugged. “Specs said it himself before; gotta early day ahead of us. No harm in turning in sooner than later, right?”

Ignis held a proud smirk, even if the Prince meant only to see to personal gains. “Capital idea, Noct.”

“You staying over?” Noctis waited and anticipated the response the blonde would have.

“You know it! Can we swing by my place real quick though? Just gotta get my bag and see if my parents are home. Give ‘em a shout out before we go.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Leaned against the door after having piled into the car, Noctis looked out the window as Ignis carefully pulled into traffic. His eyes lazily watched the throngs of people now flocking the sidewalks as the evening hours drew closer. He blinked in quiet wonder as his eyes caught a flash of a white dog trotting between legs of indifferent people before coming to a stop at the feet of a woman who bent down to greet the animal.

His first thoughts were of the possibility of the dog being Pryna, but she wouldn’t be making her way through the crowds to a random stranger if she were sent to meet him. His second thought was who the stranger could be to gain the attention of the celestial dog if that was in fact who the canine was. His brows furrowed in a strange sense of foreboding as the dog suddenly twisted its head enough to lock its piercing blue eyes with his own a moment before turning back to face the woman knelt at its side.

His breath hitched slightly, recognizing the ashen markings around the canine’s eyes.

So it _was_ Pryna. That confirmed it.

There was too little time at that point to then get a good look at the woman’s characteristics before Ignis turned the wheel and they were out of sight. What did stand out to him as she had risen back to a stand before she disappeared, had been her clothes. Oddly they looked like tattered remains of the formal Crownsguard uniform.

The next thing he knew, he was suddenly being shaken awake. He blinked several times before the voice calling to him registered.

“Time to wake up.” Ignis said as he gently shook his shoulder. “We’re home now.”

What? Had he really fallen asleep? He could have sworn he had been _awake_ and focused on what was happening around them as Ignis drove.

Noctis rubbed at his eyes with a small groan. “But we need to go to Prompto’s place first.”

Prompto peeked out from behind Ignis with his signature bright expression. “We did. The second you got in the car, you were out like a light the whole time.”

“Oh.” Was that the case? But it hadn’t felt like it. “What about your parents?”

Prompto’s expression fell just a hint, but he kept his smile. “They weren’t home, but it’s no biggie. I left them a note.”

“Ok.” Noct dragged himself out of the car and followed beside his friend as Ignis took the lead to catch them up to Gladio who was waiting on the elevator to reach them.

A teasing smirk was on the shield’s face as a ding sounded and the doors opened. “Have a nice nap, Princess?”

He shrugged, “Sure, I guess.”

Not really.

Whatever that was…it was strange. Sure, he dreamed—always had—but he always _knew_ he was dreaming. Not only that, but he knew the moment he fell asleep. He knew the feelings of fighting against waking when all he wanted was to remain asleep and in his dreams.

There was none of this at all.

It was as though his sense of reality and dream had become distorted. That wasn’t possible, was it?

Was it?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of a memory past and Anastasia's resolve shattering right out of the gate. Oh boy, this hasn't started out that great, now has it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that my writing is does not have a beta-reader, so apologies for any mistakes. I do my best to try and catch any, but things may slip past my radar.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

_“Wakey wakey Annie!”_

_Anastasia groaned as she shoved the foot out of her face with a grimace and wrinkle of her nose. “Ugh, really Noct! Why can’t you ever keep your smelly feet to yourself!?”_

_“One for posterity!” Prompto laughed, flash of the snapping camera blinding the woman who gave a small shrill as she fumbled for balance._

_“It’s too early for this.” Anastasia gave up and fell back on her side (away from the Prince’s stinky feet, thank you very much.) pulling her thin blanket tightly around her. “Tell Ignis I died or something. I can’t go on.”_

_The blonde snorted, a teasing ring to his voice. “Okaaay, guess I’ll have to tell him not to bother handing over your favorite this morning.”_

_The woman was sitting back up with a gasp, however she stilled with a suspicious crinkling around her eyes. “What kind of parfait?”_

_“Raspberry and blueberry granola, duh.”_

_“With honey drizzled over the top?”_

_“You know it!”_

_“Not that nasty low-fat yogurt layered in it, right?” Last time he did that, her life was almost ruined. Who the hell thought low-fat was a good idea?_

_“No, he learned his lesson the first time, Annie, now come on!”_

_“Hey,” Gladio’s voice grumbled from outside the tent, “get your butt out here, Shaman Girl.”_

_“I prefer my title of **Royal** **Apothecary** , Garula Breath!” Geeze, how many times did she have to say it?_

_“Whatever, same thing. Get princess up while you’re at it. Or I’ll eat every bit of your breakfast.”_

_Anastasia gasped, shuffling for her shoes and purposefully thwapping Noct over the head with one as she went. “Wake up, brat! I’ll give you pig tails in your hair and take a picture to sell to the tabloids if you don’t wake up, RIGHT NOW!”_

_“I’m up!” Noct winced from the shrieking._

_“I’ll believe it when it happens in 3! 2—I’m getting my kid sister’s bright yellow hair ties with the frilly flowers—1!”_

_The Prince was sitting up, rubbing his ears. “Ugh, you are literally the **worse** person to wake up to.” He had to start thinking of mandates over what exactly got stashed away in the Armiger._

_The woman was already out the tent, fixing her wild bed-head while yelling at Gladio now to “Drop it and nobody gets hurt!”_

_Ignis simply sat, legs crossed while he sipped at his coffee, offering a casual, “Morning Ana.” As the woman snatched the bowl out of Gladio’s hands with a victorious cry._

_“And good morning to you!” But Ana hadn’t been responding to Ignis. She was in the middle of worshiping her prized breakfast, groaning in utter bliss after taking that first bite. “Kyaaahhh! Who is the best and only true breakfast in this world? You are!”_

_Gladio rolled his eyes with a snort. “She’s worse than you are, Iggy.”_

_“Her manners, as always leave much to be desired.” Ignis replied with a smirk. “Not to worry though—she’s seemed to have forgotten in this moment that as always, there is a price to pay for my generosity and skill.”_

_Prompto spit up the juice he was drinking back into his cup, face heated completely up to his ears. “Ewww, gross! Look what you made me do, Iggy! It’s ruined now!” Ignis totally had to have said that on purpose to mess with him. Everyone **knew** making double entendres around him was one of the easiest ways to make him squirm._

_“Why does everyone have to be so loud?” Noctis, finally in some semblance of awake, sat down in his chair with a wide yawn. “And of all the people you had to sic on me this morning.”_

_“You rather I was the one waking you up?” Gladio let his teeth show with a roguish grin. “I never run out of creative ways to light a fire under your ass.”_

_Prompto groaned in misery in the same moment the dark-haired prince paled and shrank into his chair as he took his given breakfast and shoved a bite in his mouth without a word._

_“Heh! Thought so.” Came the shield’s smug response._

_“I take it back,” Noctis muttered, readying another bite, “ **You’re** the worse person to wake up to.”_

_“Knew it!” Anastasia called, main focus still deeply entwined with her food. “I’m higher on the tower of favorites!”_

_Gladio grunted. “Yeah? Well I’m his shield. I’m literally the top of the ladder next to Princess over there. Prince,” he pointed to their charge, before pointing to himself. “Shield.”_

_“Hate to break it to you,” Ana waved her spoon around, teasing clear in her voice. “but we all know Iggy’s the top. **Right** , Prompto?”_

_The blonde dragged a hand down his face. “Guuuys, stop! Why do you always have to make everything sound so—so **weird**?”_

_Noctis snorted in mirth. “Because you react like that every time.”_

_“If we didn’t love you, we wouldn’t always be teasing you.” Anastasia took the final bite of her beloved parfait before reaching over to pull at a freckled cheek, cooing. “So be happy, you cute little Choco-baby.”_

_“Alright, I think there’s been enough ribbing at poor Prompto’s expense.” Ignis came to the flustered gunslinger’s rescue as he rose to his feet. “Ana, if you would?”_

_“Price to pay for such a great breakfast, right?” The woman rolled her eyes in good nature and gave a chuckle as she got to washing all the dirty dishes and packing them up to Ignis’ strict standards._

_“Naturally.”_

_“So what’s the plan today?” Prompto asked over a shoulder as he helped Gladio break the rest of camp._

_“You gotta ask?” Gladio smirked, thumb jerking towards Noct. “Need to hit the road hard today if we’re going to get lover boy over there to his pretty bride-to-be.”_

_“Awww, look who’s blushing!” the tiniest of squeals left their female companion’s lips as she quickly scrubbed at plates and bowls._

_Noct ducked his head down, trying his hardest to hide rose colored cheeks and avoiding eye contact by focusing now on his phone’s screen._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Anastasia woke with a gasp, back arching slightly and hands gripping the gravelly ground beneath her. Breath coming in deep intervals, she continued to lay on her back, looking skyward at the crystal-clear azure of day in a confused haze, before everything came crazing down on her in sharp realization.

She sat up quickly, eyes wide as she glanced sharply around, taking in the busy sounds and sights of city life beyond the dingy alley she was in.

Did…the Glacian do it?

She struggled to her feet with a grunt, body so stiff, her first few steps were that of a newborn Anak. Pausing to let a wave of vertigo pass, she instinctually grabbed at the deeply torn areas of her fatigues where a Red Giant’s blade had cut and seared her lower ribs—where Imps had taken advantage of her fading energy and tore at her legs and hips, maiming and biting with razor sharp claws and teeth.

Her breath hitched in disbelief of discovering the injuries were nonexistent. The only evidence that had been left behind was the torn fabric rigid with dried blood. Still unconvinced, she continued to poke and prod for several moments before finally accepting that somehow, she was completely alright and in no need of medical attention.

Fortunately, with the black color of her wardrobe, it wouldn’t draw hysterical attention as she cautiously stepped forward, gradually making her way towards…life. Lots of roaring, bright, beautiful, _Life_!

At the mouth of the alley now, faced with the cacophony of cars driving by and people in their rushing and animated paces living their daily lives—without a single shred of fear or even knowledge of the nightmare that awaited them if their world was allowed to continue in the direction it was heading—Anastasia couldn’t believe that the people of this world, as was in her world, lived without a clue as to what the Astrals meant to finish by way of making a sacrifice of their future King she viewed as family for the longest of times.

“I’m _home_.”

The tears building in her eyes were pushed away with a heavy swallow and quickly building resolve at the reminder that, _no, this wasn’t home—merely a reflection._ Even reflections held imperfections that stood apart from the original. The Astral had said it herself, that this world was a different one. “But, it’s not my world, no matter how similar, no matter how familiar.” She found herself murmuring to herself as she continued to watch the world move by.

“You are correct in that matter.”

Anastasia twisted back around to the narrow path behind her, coming face to face with Gentiana only a few feet away. Her mouth was slightly agape with so many questions, but too overwhelmed to even begin to prioritize the most important ones to ask of the beautiful Astral.

The dark-haired woman understood, continuing to speak and bring to light the most vital of information. “It is the day before the Prince is to leave Insomnia. This is as far back as I am able to place you in this mirror world. In the days to come, the city _will_ fall. While some occurrences may not be stopped or even changed, other may. What those events may be, I cannot say. What I _am_ able to offer…”

A bark drew Ana’s attention down at the feet of the Glacian where Pryna now sat, wagging her tail gently. The celestial canine brought a broken smile to the Crownsguard’s face as she knelt down to meet Pryna who rose and made the short distance to reach her.

“Hey girl, long time no see.” She sighed, finally able to form words.

Gentiana gave a slight nod with the barest of smiles. “The Pryna of this world will be your guide. She will see you to this world’s ends—for better or worse. I pray it will be the former.”

Anastasia swallowed at the tight knot formed in her throat. “A-and if it is not? What then?”

“There has only ever been one chance to set the world to rights.” Gentiana shifted in her stance, the icy calm air around her shifting and sending worrying shivers down Anastasia’s spine “Should you fail, there will not be a second opportunity.”

“G-great, no pressure.” The Crownsguard stood to her feet, feeling a sense of vertigo hit all over again from the morbid news. She kept her gaze down, waiting for it to pass. When it did after a short moment, her lightly colored eyes adjusted and shifted upward as she added, “So how do I…”

Gentiana was gone and Ana heaved a deep sigh and peeked down to the dog who let out a soft whine. “You know, for a revered and benevolent Astral, she sure is rude disappearing like that every time.”

Pryna only responded with a gruff snort.

The woman turned back to face the crowded sidewalks and began recalling what she knew to the canine (like some crazy homeless lady). “So here’s what I know from when my world went up in flames. We left for Altissia, couldn’t get a boat, so wound up stuck waiting for some sketchy boating hook-ups this guy named Dino was supposed to get us. The next morning is when we found out Niflhiem attacked Insomnia and killed the King. So…if today is the day before we left…” Anastasia paused in deliberation over how much time between the two events she had to work with. “Hey! Wait!” She ran after Pryna when the canine took off with a bark.

“Pryna! I was talking to you! Get back here!” Ana groaned in frustration as she chased after the dog across the street, dodging honking vehicles and having to take drastic maneuvers to avoid a few. “Ugh! Some guide you are—you’re going to get me killed!”

Pryna finally stopped at a phone booth and turned around with a proud and expectant expression, tongue hanging out in a few soft pants before she turned in a circle and let out a low ‘ruff’.

“Seriously?” Anastasia ran a hand over her hair, realizing for the first time since she woke up that she was missing her braid. “Huh?” She blinked and felt her head, taking tally of the much shorter and wild locks. She caught her reflection in the glass of the phone booth and gawked. “What?! Why do I look like I’m twenty-one years old again?!” She wailed is complete and utter shock as she picked at her hair and face further before a groan left her and she looked down to Pryna. “This is so embarrassing! I totally kicked my Monica worship phase years ago.”

Yep, she might have idolized the older woman for a time and though she didn’t have the exact same hair cut as the brunette, it was still an inspired bob cut—just longer ends and with a very long side-swipe of the bangs. She had at one time almost considered adding strips of hair color, but she had reasoned that her hair was already a cool mixture of caramel honey and natural red and gold tints that she didn’t need artificial coloring.

“Ok, right, no time for this when I have bigger fish to fry.” Ana complied when the dog gave an annoyed grunt. “You led me here and risked my death by car for a reason, right?” Again the dog spun in a circle and barked at the phone booth. Ana sighed and shook her head. “Who do you expect me to call, and with what money? In case you didn’t realize, I was dropped off with nothing but the clothes on my back, girl.”

The dog dropped down off the curve and scratched at an area of street. Ana paled as she realized what she was meant to do—but got on her hands and knees with a disgusted grimace as she fished out fallen and forgotten coin down a street gutter“Oh Astrals, this is so gross! Ack!” She wiped her hands on her pants after procuring the change needed for a single phone call (no way was she going after more sticky and questionable coins).

Now there was the issue of figuring out who to call at Pryna’s wish. What would even be the point? No one would know her. Still, she at least would give it a shot.

“Let’s hope everyone has the same cell phone numbers here.” She muttered as she finally reasoned Ignis would be the more rational of the men. She gasped in delight when the line was picked up and the tactician’s smooth voice confirmed it was indeed Ignis.

“Oh thank Shiva, I got the right number. Okay, bear with me here a minute and let me explain a few things. My name’s Anastasia Vita and I know you don’t know me, but we _do_ and I can prove it by naming off a few facts—like the peppermint and cinnamon orange flavored toothpaste you use. Oh, or the gel you use for your hair! Number strength seven, by the way—makes your styled hair dry not too hard, but not so lightly that if flaps in your face before you even get home. I even know you have a Moogle apron you received one year as a joke—you keep it hidden in the bottom drawer below the counter where you keep the spatulas and skimmers, and only wear it when no one but Noct’s around because he doesn’t pay attention—and even if he does, we both know he doesn’t really care cause he’s such a closet Moogle fan. Also you organize your cleaning products under the sink by how often you use them and for where in the house you use them.

Hope that’s enough proof but I don’t have a lot of time to say anymore. I know it sounds really crazy and weird, but we really do know each other—Er, well, _knew_ each other, in a different world. Point being, it’s important we meet up soon. Like, today soon.”

Anastasia gasped suddenly, begging for Ignis not to hang up—except he did.

With a frustrated growl, she hung up and glanced down at the dog. “Figured as much. What now? I am _not_ sifting for any more nasty money off the street and we don’t have time for me to go begging on the streets for any either.”

A soft yip was the response and Anastasia frowned. “I really wish you could speak human. Would help this partnership so much in the long-run. And now people are looking at me like I’ve completely lost my marbles.” They totally were by the way, and she wisely made herself scarce. Wouldn’t do for authorities to be called on her looking like a Crownsguard that’s gone completely mental, looking as ragged as she was.

Hmmm, or was it?

“Guess we could try the Citadel?”

Pryna gave a rather loud snort, complete with a sharp shake of her head as she did so.

Anastasia frowned, a tad bit unimpressed by the snot that went flying. “Yeah, could be a bad idea. Guess the best thing to do would be to find Noct. With you vouching for me with your presence alone, surely the guys will listen, right?”

Pryna picked up her pace with a bark. After a few blocks, the woman happily realized they were headed for the Royal Apartments. Yeah, this could work. Hopefully, by the time they reached the destination, she would be able to steel herself enough to not break down in tears at the sight of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Turns out no one was home—not that she was breaking and entering to figure that out. Pryna had been able to tell immediately and through several moments of being completely lost in translation, Ana finally figured it out by connecting how Pryna reacted when she kept asking the same series of questions.

 _Is he home?_ Sad whine.

 _Want an ear rub?_ Happy bark.

 _Is he home?_ Sad whine.

 _Want an ear rub?_ Happy bark.

 _Is he home?_ Sad whine.

(She had to actually _give_ the ear rubs.)

“Alright, then,” Ana paced around while her furred companion sat on the stoop of the building. “If he isn’t home, then he’s at the Citadel—not that we could even try getting close to that place. Uniform at my disposal or not, I don’t exist in records here, so the minute I’m had, they’ll confine me immediately and we can’t have that given the short time frame I have to work with here before everything goes to hell in a hand basket. Even if we suppose I do go and get purposefully detained, no one is going to listen when I ask to have an audience with the King…will they?”

Pryna gave her head a small tilt as she gave a whine.

“Even if by some miracle they do allow that, what would I say? The King isn’t going to believe me. He was dealing with Niflhiem issues at the time and we didn’t even find out until _after_ that he’d sent us away with Noct for his protection. So he’d probably think I was a spy for the Nifs. If I’m stuck here during the invasion, I’m toast. Game over. World no closer to being saved.”

With a huff that seemed to say _“Silly human.”_ Pryna trotted off, effectively making the woman chase after with an exasperated grumble.

Nearly two. Hours. Later. Ana came to an exhausted stop, hands on knees. “Seriously, Pryna, I need a break.”

She huffed for air, completely soaking with sweat. She considered taking off her jacket layer to help cool down, when a happy yip drew her attention and she looked ahead. Pryna was across the street waiting near the entrance of a building she immediately recognized as Noctis’ favorite arcade. A smile spread across her face as she found the energy to find a crosswalk and meet the dog on the other side. Taking in a breath, she let the nostalgia wash over her as she opened the door to go inside.  The cold rush of indoor air was a welcome reprieve after all the running she had done throughout the day in the city.

It didn’t take her long at all to find the quartet, sitting past the ocean of blearing games and screaming children and groaning teenagers failing to beat that last hurdle to victory. In a half circle of booths, they sat surrounded by pizza, Cup Noodle and pitchers of sugary beverages. For a long moment she forgot to breath as her cool grey eyes sparkled in longing. She wanted to race over and join them, sitting among them and laughing as though nothing had changed. Reality struck again for nth time in the hours since she arrived; Ignis’ reaction to her call made her hesitate, derailed the mental plan she had conjured in her head the moment she opened the doors and entered the premises.

Why? Why couldn’t she do it?

It was so simple! Walk across the threshold and…introduce herself.

To people in a world that had lived their lives up to this point without knowing or realizing that she was a part of their group…Heh, well, in a different life of sorts. She honestly believed she could do this. Back in that previous world of complete and utter ruin, drowning in the shocking knowledge that the others were gone she had leapt at the chance to make things right—to _see_ them again.

It was just now hitting her how short sighted she was. Thirty-one years old in that life and yet she had acted so rashly, so childishly. She promised herself she’d do whatever it took and yet, here she was now, shaking like a leaf, tears staining her face as she watched the boys having a good time. Acting in the exact same motion and expressions. The very same as she remembered.

But…this world was still only a mirror image to her own. Wrapping her head around that fact and accepting it was already ripping at her soul. She could probably excuse herself by way of saying she just hadn’t been here long enough to desensitize herself.

A few hours weren’t enough.

So, she tried holding her ground and simply became a spectator, watching as Gladio shoved at Prompto, stealing away a slice of pizza.

“Dude! You’ve already got your noodles!”

“I need the extra calories.”

Though Ignis looked completely out of place, he appeared the very image of content as he ignored the two while he methodically dabbed away the excess grease from his food and took a careful and well-mannered bite.

Noctis snorted. “Specs, it’s just pizza.”

“Yes.” Was the dry response that still managed to express his revulsion to the dinner of choice. “I know.”

“Whose up for some Chocobo racing!?” Prompto grinned. “Last time we were here it was out of order, but I totally saw some kids playing it earlier.”

“Perhaps next time.” Ignis sighed, checking his watch. “I think it best we start wrapping our day up.”

“Yeah,” Prompto reluctantly agreed. “Guess we did somehow manage to spend most the day here.”

“Don’t see _me_ complaining.” Noctis held a content smirk. “I could live here forever.”

“Would be nice if you had that attitude in the training halls.”

Noctis swatted at the large hand that ruffled up his hair. “Ew, Gladio! Greasy paws off, man.”

Anastasia gritted her teeth as she turned away and left the building, brushing past the thickening crowds. So much for trying to desensitize herself to them. It was far too shocking to see them in the flesh—so _alive_ and acting the _exact_ same as they always had.

She slowed to a stop once she crossed back across the street, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe at her face as she cried. She looked down at the soft woof she heard at her feet and gave a bitter chuckle, sniffling as she knelt on a single knee and rubbed at the white dog’s fur around her neck and behind her ears.

“What the hell was I thinking? I honestly don’t know now if I can do this. And what _can_ I do? I wasn’t anything more than the Crown’s Apothecary and my knowledge over events is so limited. What can any of that accomplish here beyond the norm?”

A snort, just as soft was offered before Pryna turned away to look back across the street. Anastasia’s eyes followed, widening the slightest in uncertainty, breath frozen as she found Noctis’s gaze staring right back at her from the vehicle that drove past. She slowly rose to her feet, watching as the car turned and disappeared around the block.

With a dismayed frown, Ana looked down once more, curiously finding Pryna’s piercing eyes locking with hers, glowing an unsettling molten gold color. She opened her mouth, to express her wonder, but everything around her seemed to freeze, sights dimming to a fuzzy distortion before she felt herself being pulled back from behind, falling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> "Strangers in your dreams may represent aspects of yourself that you have not yet recognized, or you are denying or repressing. They may be people that you met in passing during the day but didn't notice because they were not significant or important enough at the time. They may be guides that have come to help you. "
> 
> (reference: https://www.dreamscloud.com/en/dream-dictionary/symbol/people )


End file.
